What Seperates Me From You
by The-Demon-Goddess
Summary: When Jack left he took Stardust Dragon. Something very precious to Yusei. Jack also took something else when he left. Now Yusei's prepared to get back both those precious things. But what if it's too late? JackXOcXYusei. May change to M for language
1. Chapter 1

How had it come to this? Certain death? That's what it she had thought at least when she fell in to that lake of light. She was absolutely certain that when she fell there would be no coming back for her. Yet here she was. She was back, and in such a way; as a Dark Signer. Wasn't she a Signer? Shouldn't this have been impossible? But here she was…

"No" She whispered. She fell to her knees and clutched her head. "No. no, no, no, no" she whimpered over and over.

"_You have no choice_," An ominous voice played in her head.

"You're wrong. I do have a choice. And my choice is made." She stood ignoring the voice as best she could. She was stronger than the darkness that now lie within and she would fend it off as long as it took to complete what she had to do.

In ten weeks it had come to this? How?

* * *

~!0 Weeks Previous~

A short red haired girl grunted as she was rammed into the wall behind her. She countered with a right hook to the jaw; forcing her assailant to back off. The girl took her chance; she lowered her self down and kicked the man's legs out from under him. She quickly rolled him over and knelt on his back wrenching one arm behind him.

"Very good Chibi-Chan" the man praised.

The young girl smiled in delight. She and the man had been practicing Tai Kwan Do.

"Thank you Fuhaku-Sensei" She couldn't contain her grin at having finally bested the older man in a fight.

"Now Fujikaze," Fuhaku began, looking seriously at the girl, "Do you really think my little girl will love the present I picked out for her?" The man gushed. Fujikaze sweat-dropped. The man was tough as nails in a fight, but mention his little girl and he was off the wall crazy.

"Yes Fuhaku-Sensei, she will love the doll; I am absolutely sure." Fujikaze sighed shaking her head.

"Seems someone is here for you" Fuhaku nodded towards the direction of the door. Fujikaze turned to see someone she'd never have expected here. Her boyfriend. Jack Atlus. Fujikaze made her way over to him.

"Jackie? What're you doing here?" The taller blonde man looked at her. He towered over the five-foot tall red head at six-foot-two. His amethyst eyes locked directly onto her glasses covered green ones.

"I've come to pick you up. Godwin would like for us to attend a benefit for Kaiba Corp. tonight."

Fujikaze sighed in annoyance, "Aw come on~! You know I hate these things."

"Dakotah" Jack spoke sternly, Fujikaze looked up in acknowledgement of her first name, "We've skipped the last three because you didn't want to go. We need to go to this one."

"Fine!" She grabbed her duffle bag from behind the receptionist desk where the pair stood and threw it at Jack.

"You're going to make me carry this? I'm the King!" Jack yelled after her; carrying the bag anyway

* * *

The next morning… rather afternoon Fujikaze finally descended the stairs in her Pjs. Gray sweat pants and a black ribbed tank top. She walked into the living room to see Godwin and Jack talking.

"Fujikaze-san, good afternoon" Godwin spoke politely.

"Godwin. What _not_ a surprise to see you here; You're always here!" She smiled brightly and walked into the kitchen. Godwin looked back to Jack.

"I shall take that as my cue to leave. Don't forget what we talked about."

With that said, Godwin took his leave. Fujikaze peeked out of the kitchen of her and Jack's penthouse home to make sure that man was gone.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing too important," Jack shrugged picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

"Cool. I'm going back to bed." Fujikaze exited the kitchen with an apple and a bottle of water. Jack stared at her incredulously.

"_That's_ how you choose to spend your first day of summer vacation? In bed?"

"Normally you wouldn't have a problem with me in bed?" She smirked. Jack quickly got the hint.

"Well now that you mention it, I'm a little sleepy still myself." The nineteen year old male ushered his seventeen year old girlfriend up the stairs.

* * *

Midnight. The house was dark and quiet. Fujikaze was the only inhabitant at this point. Her sleep was fitful at best.

She woke with a terrified scream. The nightmares had been getting worse lately. This time an enormous red dragon had engulfed her; called out to her even, though she couldn't understand it. That was when the night sky flashed with that same crimson color as in Fujikaze's dream. She stared out the large bedroom window horrified. Was this another dream? No. An odd throbbing in her arm told her otherwise. Then the crimson light shot into the sky taking the shape of a dragon and just like that it was gone. Fujikaze fell to the bed and stared at the ceiling. What did this mean? Were her nightmare's suddenly becoming a reality? She didn't know and she didn't want to. It was some time later that Fujikaze still lie there awake when the bedroom door opened. Finally pulled from her daze she sat up and looked at the form of her boyfriend.

"Jackie?" He stumbled over to the bed and sat down.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Are you alright? You look exhausted." Fujikaze sat up on her knees and peered at Jack from around his shoulder.

"I'm fine" he managed to get out coherently enough.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Not particularly"

Jack removed his boots and his jeans and climbed in to bed. Fujikaze sat there for a moment and tried to figure out what could have put Jack of all people out of sorts. She sighed and gave up, curling around the strong blond man. She'd get her answers in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jack woke with a start in a cold sweat. Fujikaze thus received a rude awakening that morning. She sat up and looked at Jack.

"Are you alright?"

Jack looked at her, almost forgetting she had been there, "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Fujikaze sounded skeptical.

"Positive." Jack assured her with a quick kiss; he then proceeded to get out of bed and get dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Godwin about last night."

"What happened last night? When I woke up there was this, like, weird dragon thing in the sky and I think my arm glowed or something..." Jack looked at her. Fujikaze thought he looked angry.

"Maybe I imagined it," Fujikaze conceded quietly.

"You definitely imagined it" Jack nodded brusquely. Jack walked out of the door in a hurry. Fujikaze jumped out of bed still her pajamas from the day before.

"Jack wait!" she called. He stopped at the door and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I'm coming with you," Fujikaze slipped on a pair of flip flops as she spoke.

"Absolutely not," Jack frowned.

"Absolutely yes," Fujikaze frowned right back.

* * *

"Stay out here, I'll only be a moment" Jack ordered her as if she were a child. Fujikaze didn't like the way he was acting. He was hiding something from her and she was sure of it.

"Fine."

Jack threw the door open and she ducked in after him. She stopped dead in her tracks seeing the image on the holo-screen. Jack was dueling. No surprise there; it's who he was dueling.

"Yusei's... here?"

Jack looked at her alarmed "You weren't supposed to see that."

Jack reached out for her only to have her cringe away from him. Fujikaze stared at him horror stricken.

"I knew you were hiding something… but this? How could you?"

"Dakotah… I'm sorry."

She looked back to the holo-screen, "Where is he?"

"The Facility" Godwin answered. And just like that Fujikaze was gone; Jack attempted to run after her.

"Don't." Godwin ordered, Jack glared at him.

"Why did you tell her?"

"Let her find her closure Jack; she's of no importance right now anyway. What matters is the duel you had with Yusei Fudo last night."

"What about it? I won, that's all there is to it."

Jeager grinned wickedly "Not exactly, Yusei had a face down; Meteor Storm. You would've lost!"

Jack looked at the recording, "Play it back."

Everyone in the room watched silently. Jack's eyebrow quirked in irritation.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He raged at the reveal of Yusei's trap; it hadn't come in time for him to win, they had crashed first. Jack made for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Godwin called.

"To the Facility to duel Yusei so we can settle this once and all!"

"If you do that then I won't be able to tell you about that mark and the dragon from last night."

Jack stopped in front of the door grinding his teeth in anger.

"It seems we've come to an impasse of sorts," Godwin noted a smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

Fujikaze sat in the limo as it drove her home; her leg bouncing up and down in nervous energy.

_Yusei is in the city._

Her initial thoughts were of joy, but then the rage began to bubble just beneath the surface.

_Son of a bitch! How dare he after all these years!_

To understand Fujikaze's hatred one would have to go back two years to when Fujikaze, Jack and Yusei inhabited the Satellite. But those were things she didn't want to think of. Those were memories best left forgotten. It had been two years but Yusei's betrayal still stun as though it were fresh; but she would brave the pain. She _needed _to see Yusei and get some answers... Maybe a shower first.

* * *

"So you can wait here they'll bring him in a minute," The guard grunted leading Fujikaze into what seemed like an interrogation room. It was windowless and held to matching steel and chairs and a steel table.

"You don't have any weapons do you?"

Fujikaze looked at the guard alarmed, "Weapons, no. You really think he's that dangerous?"

"He's from Satellite Miss, we can't be too careful."

She nodded absently and took a seat.

"Just wait, they'll bring him in soon." The guard left.

Fujikaze was dressed in gray skinny jean ripped at the knees, sandals, a black tank top and a red and black flannel over shirt that had once belonged to an old friend. She bit one of her lip rings; she did so when ever she was feeling nervous or the like. She had two lip rings(Snake Bites). She pulled off her glasses and wiped away a smudge that had been obscuring her vision the entire day. Fujikaze jumped to her feet putting her glasses back on at the sound of the door knob turning.

Two guards led Yusei in. He had handcuffs on and didn't betray the slightest emotion when he saw her.

"Big brother, I can't believe you ended up here!" She scolded halfheartedly.

"Hand cuffs on or off?" The guard asked her.

"Off."

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked looking at her, "I might hurt you."

"He's kidding, it'll be fine," She assured the guards. She went back to scolding Yusei as the guards hovered.

"What would mom think if she knew you were here?" It wasn't an entirely false statement. If their foster mother knew Yusei were here she would flip shit. Her scolding ceased the second the metal door clanged closed.

"Why are you here?" Yusei asked finally.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Yusei rolled his eyes leaning back in the chair "There's nothing _to _talk about. You're with Jack."

Fujikaze felt her rage begin to boil once more "I want to know why. Was I not good enough? Was I not important enough? Why did I have to be the trophy? Did you think so little of me?"

"That's a lot of whys" Yusei murmured.

"Just answer the damn question."

Yusei looked her in the eyes for the first time since he'd seen her. "Not a day goes by that I don't regret what I did."

"Then why?" She yelled. She felt years of practiced calm and peace slip away in that one moment that she finally unleashed the force of her temper.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No Yusei, you do. That is the _least _you owe me for what you did. I thought you cared about me, I thought you loved me. For fuck's sakes _you told me you wanted to marry me _!" She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and then she started again. "You can't just tell a girl those things and then give her away like she were a trophy. So yes Yusei, you do have to explain yourself and I'll wait as long as it takes."

"Then you're going to wait a long time."

"Try me." Fujikaze glared at the man across from her. They sat in silence for a long time; Fujikaze staring Yusei down with anger in her gaze while Yusei looked away from her, defiance in his eyes. When he thought she wasn't looking he'd steal glances, she was well taken care of like Jack had promised to him that night.

"Just go home" Yusei sighed.

"I want an explanation first."

A part of Yusei wanted to smile; she was still as stubborn as hell. Yusei took a moment to rate the consequences of telling her why he'd let her go so easily, of why he hadn't fought for her. He hadn't planned anything, it just... happened. And he was certain if he told her, she'd hate him forever.

"You're better off with out me" Yusei finally said. It took Fujikaze a minute to get his meaning but when she did...

"You mean... you let Jack take me because you thought I was better off with out you?" She hissed.

Yusei nodded. "And I was right wasn't I? You're happy, healthy, taken care of." Fujikaze felt like she'd been slapped in the face really hard.

"You did because... oh God Yusei" She placed her face in her hands feeling like a complete and utter idiot. She shook her head "I've spent this entire time hating you and you were just... just looking out for me."  
She looked up at him,"You're right about all of those things you know? I _am _happy, I _am _healthy, I _am _taken care of. But there's one thing really missing."

"What?" Yusei asked.

"Jack was never _you_. I wanted you to be the reason I was all those things. I loved you."

"You said _loved_, you mean you don't anymore?" Yusei was starting to dislike where this was going.

"I did... do... I'm not really sure. I am sure though that I love Jack; that's the truth. He's been through everything with me for the last two years; he was my shoulder to cry on and all that and I love him. You tossed me aside- or so I thought- so I tried to move on. This was what I needed. Closure."

They were silent again for a long time, until Fujikaze finally said: "I think Jack's going to propose to me."

Yusei didn't know what he'd been expecting to hear when he saw it was her waiting to see him, but it wasn't this. He thought she'd want him back.

"Dakotah..." She looked at him and he said the one thing she didn't want to hear. Her heart raced and her rage boiled. It was then she knew she wasn't over Yusei and probably never would be; she stormed out after slapping Yusei across the face

"_I love you_"

* * *

When she got home, Jack was there waiting. She wasn't exactly keen on the idea of seeing him at that moment. Don't get the wrong idea; Fujikaze loved Jack. She really did. But he was possessive to the point of having hit her a few times and she didn't like that.

"Where were you?" He demanded

"I went to talk to Yusei," She shrugged.

"What did you talk about?"

"Why he would let a person like you take me."

"What do you mean a person like me?" Jack began to yell.

"I mean someone who thinks it's okay to hit his girlfriend, to cheat on her whenever he feels like," Fujikaze yelled right back.

"How dare you! If it weren't for me you'd be dead in some gutter in the Satellite!"  
Fujikaze slapped Jack across the face; he stared at her shocked for a moment. Then his face contorted with rage and he slapped her hard enough to send her to the ground. Fujikaze looked up at the man that was supposed to protect and love her.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Jack began. Fujikaze got up and brushed past Jack; she grabbed her bag on the way to the door and left.

* * *

It was three weeks before Fujikaze came home. She liked to think she wouldn't have if Jack hadn't gotten the insane idea to cancel her credit cards and then change the pin to the bank account. Three weeks Fujikaze had wondered the Ryukyu Islands. Mostly because she didn't know where else to go to get far enough away from Jack to calm down. The islands were beautiful, the northern were more forested and the southern were more tropical. It was nice until she barely had enough money to make it home.

She walked through the front door of the penthouse to find Jack sitting on the couch with Godwin-of course- standing beside him and Mikage Sagiri-The unnecessary assistant- as well. They all turned to see a haggard and exhausted looking Fujikaze. She had traveled all through the day and night with no rest for two days... and that had included some serious freaky hitch-hiking encounters along the way.

"Yo" She greeted with a tired smile; then she collapsed with exhaustion.  
Jack was immediately at her side lifting her into his arms.

"Mikage call a doctor for Fujikaze-san" Godwin ordered as the King carried her up the stairs.

At that precise moment Yusei Fudo was wondering just how to escape the Facility when the warden called him out for a duel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please Jack, I'm okay; really" Fujikaze sighed, trying to get rid of the nuisance

"The doctor said you were suffering from fatigue and exhaustion. You need to rest." Jack insisted.

"No really I'm fine. I have to go anyway; I have to go and check on Rua and Ruka I get paid to take care of them during the summer remember? And by my count I haven't checked on them in three weeks and their parents want me checking in every other day"

Jack frowned, "Fine go ahead."

She sighed in relief and tossed the blanket aside walking over to her and Jack's shared closet.

"You're sure you want too?"

"Yes Jack. I am fine." He glared as she turned her back to him to search through the closet. Fujikaze cringed when she heard the door slam close. She shook her head.

"Bitch."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Fujikaze knocked on the door to Rua and Ruka's Tops apartment. She had on new un-ripped gray skinny jeans a black ribbed tank top and a pair of flip-flops. She carried a messenger bag full of her summer homework. She knocked again and this time the door opened; Rua peeked out.

"Kotah! H-hi, you haven't been here in a while" She pushed the door open.

"Yeah, sorry about that; I was... sorting some things out" she closed the door behind her and kicked off her flip-flops.

"Look, before you get mad," Rua moved in front of Fujikaze "We have a friend over."

"That's fine; you guys can have friends over anytime you like" Fujikaze shrugged

"Eh, well, um... y'know what, you'll see" Rua sighed. Now Fujikaze was confused. She just rolled her eyes and headed into the living room.

"Ruka" She called, "It's your turn to order take out, whataya wa-" She stopped dead in the living room seeing the one person she's have never expected to see in the twins' living room. He was just as surprised as she was.

"Yu-" He gave her a look.

"You" She concluded with a frown.

"Well hello to you too" He frowned right back at her.

"Come with me," She ordered dropping her bag on the floor; Yusei stood and followed her.

"You two go upstairs and play. Now!" The twins ran up the stairs as Fujikaze and Yusei stepped outside onto the patio. Once she had the door closed securely behind her, she turned and glared at Yusei.

"You have got to be shitin-" She was cut off by Yusei's lips; she wrapped her arms securely around his neck and deepened their kiss. Yusei pulled away first taking a gulp of air.

"What was that about Jack proposing?" He asked

"Shut the hell up!" Fujikaze pushed him away, "What the hell are you even doing here?"

He gave her a look "I could ask you the same"

"I was hired by their parents last year to be like their tutor and nanny and whatever."

"Why bother with working when Jack can just take care of you."

The two were just getting mean with each other now.

"Fuck off Yusei; you don't know."

"You're right, I don't know. I don't know how you can stay with a pompous ass like Jack after what we talked about at the Facility"

"Just shut up and leave! Why are you even here?"

Yusei paused for a moment to consider what to say. Either way, Fujikaze was pissed at him.

"I stole back my bike and my deck. I wound up in an alley outside the twins' apartment and I had a mild case of amnesia."

"I don't really think amnesia can be mild." Fujikaze dead-panned.

"So you're angry about me being here; but you don't say anything about me breaking into a Government storage facility?" Yusei smirked in amusement.

"I don't care what you did. I just don't want the twins getting involved with a fugitive."

"That's not true."

"What's not?"

"I'm not a fugitive; I got released early"

"What the hell for?"

"I defeated the warden in a duel and Godwin saw. So he let me out early and gave me citizenship in the city."

Fujikaze just stared. People tended to think she was bored but really she just had naturally drooping eye lids. Yusei knew better then to think she was bored. This was her 'Fuck off' face.

"Yusei just leave" She sighed.

"If you had wanted me to leave you wouldn't have kissed me." Fujikaze growled and clenched her fists tight.

"Why?" She snapped, "Why now? Why come to the city? Why didn't you earlier? You left me with Jack and made me feel for him and now... now I just don't know. I just don't know anymore" She put a hand to her forehead as her head began to throb. It was painful to think about this. The more she thought, the more she remembered things she'd have rather forgotten.

"I didn't know" Yusei began "I didn't know how to apologize to you. Or tell you the truth. I didn't have the means to get here either; it took a long time to build another duel runner. And by the time I was finished it was too late for us."

Fujikaze looked away, still holding her head.

"Where do you think we would be if I hadn't done what I did?"

Fujikaze pondered this.

"Married? Children?"

She looked back at him dropping her hand.

"Do you think you would have the opportunities you have now if we were in Satellite right now?"

"Yusei shut up. I get it okay; you wanted me to have a better chance. I get that now, but it's not going to stop me from hating you. You betrayed me _just like you did Kiryu!_" She finished with a yell. Yusei glared and backed her up until she hit the wall-frightened. She tried to get away; but he wouldn't let her.

"Yu-"

"Shut up" he spoke quietly, "I didn't betray you."

"I beg to differ." Yusei looked her in the eyes.

"I thought I said 'shut up'"

Fujikaze held her hands up defensively and waited for Yusei to continue.

"I didn't betray Kiryu either. I was trying to help; I was going to give myself up as the leader of Team Satisfaction."

Fujikaze's eyes widened. She hadn't known this part of Yusei's plan.

"Fine. I'll give you that; but what you did to me _was_ betrayal. You promised me so much and then just ripped it away from me.

Yusei sighed. She was right, after all. He wouldn't be able to talk himself out of this one.

"Dakotah... I'm sorry. I don't know what you want me to do"

"I want you to leave. Please. I just... just..." She looked away again.

"Dakotah..." Yusei held her chin and forced her to look at him. They looked in to each other's eyes and words they didn't wish to speak aloud nor knew how to voice properly were communicated. They kissed again and this time it was slow, gentle, and full of love. _Love. _Fujikaze felt her heart ache painfully; she pushed Yusei away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jack."

"Oh. Right."

She took a deep breath, "You should leave."

"But-"

"I know, but I'm committed to Jack. I _love _him; I don't know if what we're experianceing right now is real, or just a fleeting thing. I don't want that; I want whatever this is to be real. Not something born from guilt."

Yusei nodded in understanding. "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. We can still at least be friends. After all that's what we were before," Fujikaze smiled in a nostalgic sort of way.

Yusei nodded "Friends."

"Now as your friend; I'm telling you to get your ass of of here before Jack finds out, otherwise he just might kill you."

Yusei looked at her hard; examining her like a doctor would.

"Jack's very possessive. Isn't he?" It was more statement then question.

Fujikaze nodded, "He has his moments that's for sure" she rubbed her neck with sigh.

"That bruise on your neck? How long has it been there?"

Fujikaze shrugged "A couple a weeks."

"How did it get there?" Yusei's expression was grim. Fujikaze smirked in amusement.

"I got that from Tai Kwan Do training; I've been training in martial arts for the last two years and I'm pretty damn good if I do say so myself."

The sliding door opened and Ruka peeked out.

"Kotah, I ordered Chinese for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Sure, it's your turn" Fujikaze smiled.

"Is he staying for dinner?" Ruka asked hopefully. Fujikaze looked to Yusei, and then sighed.

"Yeah, he's staying for dinner."

* * *

"So if you were angry about being with Jack, why didn't you leave?" Yusei asked while Fujikaze washed dishes.

"I... It's none of your business" She went back to washing.

"I told you my reason, it's only fair you tell me yours." Fujikaze bit her lip and let go of the plate.

"I stayed... I stayed because Godwin said that if I ever tried to leave, you would pay the price."

"You stayed with Jack to protect me?"

Fujikaze nodded, he back still to Yusei. "Then I just kinda fell in love with him" she shrugged.

Yusei jumped off the breakfast nook and walked up beside her.

"Look at me." She did. "It was never your job to protect me."

"Yusei, I couldn't let you get hurt because I wanted to be selfish."

"If it was you, I wouldn't mind." She looked away.

"Now you're starting to sound like a hopeless romantic. You promised you'd never do that." Yusei chuckled. Fujikaze finished with the dishes and smiled at Yusei.

"Look Yusei; I did it because I care about you. That's it. I didn't want to see you hurt and that's all there is too it." Yusei kissed her then. Lightly, sweetly.

She pulled away and looked at him "Yusei..."

She leaned in and kissed him this time. The intensity of their kissing continued to heighten until the only option Fujikaze could think of was to tug Yusei towards the stairs.

"Dakotah?"

"You. Me. Bed. Now." She ordered kissing him again. And Yusei wasn't going to say no.

* * *

Fujikaze awoke to the sound of clothes being pulled on and she knew what she was going to see. She sat up holding the blanket to her naked chest in time to see Yusei pulling up his pants.

"You're leaving" She frowned grabbing her glasses off the nightstand.

"I need to get going" Yusei shrugged.

"Why did I ever think anything would ever change with you? You hit and quit."

Yusei frowned, "That's not true."

"Of course it is! Back in Satellite you fucked anything with two legs and a heartbeat!" Fujikaze snapped bitterly.

"You're right. I was young and immature, but I've done a lot of growing up." Yusei assured sitting beside her on the bed. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Prove it. Stay here."

"I can't risk you or the twins getting in trouble because of me."

"Then I'll come with," Fujikaze made to get out of the bed, but Yusei stopped her.

"No. Stay. It'll be fine. We'll see each other again."

Fujikaze glared at him, Yusei sighed.

"It will be alright. I promise. Stay here; I'll see you soon." Before she could object, Yusei silenced her with a kiss. And then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later and Yusei kept to his promise. Fujikaze observed the garage that Yusei was currently calling home.

"Damn. This place is a sty." Yusei got up from his runner.

"I've been a little busy" He shrugged.

"Yeah. A little," Fujikaze rolled her eyes.

"So, what're you doing here?" Yusei smiled faintly at her.

"I came to see how you were holding up. I heard Godwin tell Jack that you got an invitation to the Fortune Cup."

Yusei scoffed, "Believe me, if it weren't for Godwins threats, I wouldn't be going through with it."

"What do you mean Godwins threats?"

Yusei reached into the pocket of his jacket hanging from his runner. He extracted a folded up envelope and tossed it to Fujikaze; he knelt beside his runner, returning to his work.

"Look inside" He instructed. Fujikaze pulled a picture from the envelope.

"Nerve, Taka, Blitz and Rally?" She asked confused.

"Godwin said that if I don't show up at the Fortune Cup, they'd pay the price."

Fujikaze frowned, "Damnit, I keep telling Jack, Godwin is no good-pun so not intended- but he just won't listen to me."

"Jack's always had that problem if I remember right. Selective hearing." Fujikaze scoffed.

"If I remember correctly, so did you."

Yusei looked up at her, a playful smirk making it's way across his face.

"Seriously?" he asked. "You wanna say that again?"

"Sure" Fujikaze smirked right back "You can't listen for shit."

Yusei stood and walked over to her; he towered over her meager five-foot height at five-ten.

"Yusei, if you think your height over me is intimidating... it's not" Fujikaze grinned cheekily.

"How about you and I take this to the duel field?" Yusei flicked her forehead.

"How about you make me" She rubbed her forehead.

Yusei leaned in close "Okay then."

"Yusei Fudo, I do believe you are flirting with me" Fujikaze scoffed.

"So what if I am?"

It was then the door opened. Fujikaze turned to see three older men.

"Oh... did we interrupt?" The brunette man asked.

"Nope. Just old friends visiting each other." Fujikaze smiled.

"Yanagi, Himuro; how did you get out of the Facility so early?" Yusei asked of the other two men. One short and old, the other younger with oddly spiked blue hair. Fujikaze thought he looked familiar for some reason.

"Godwin. Need I say more?" Himuro shrugged.

"So young lady, who are you? You couldn't be Yusei's girlfriend could you?" the brunette asked.

"I could ask you the same." she retorted.

"Fair enough. I'm Saiga."

"Dakotah Fujikaze."

"Dakotah Fujikaze?... Aren't you Senator Izayoi's adopted daughter that went missing and suddenly reappeared?"

"The one and only."

"Well how about that" Himuro grinned at the young red-head "We got us a celebrity here."

Fujikaze scoffed "Hardly."

"So how do you know Yusei?" Himuro asked.

"We grew up together in Satellite" Fujikaze shrugged. A vague answer was all Himuro needed because the next second his attention was occupied with Yusei's runner.

"Say nice bike you got here. Mind if I take her out for a spin?"

Fujikaze shook her head; she turned to leave only to be stopped by the old man-Yanagi.

"Excuse me young lady?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what the Crimson Dragon is?"

"Uh... Crimson what?" she asked confused. Yanagi smiled in a knowing way.

"Never mind. You'll find out in your own time."

"Alright Yusei" Himuro announced loudly, bringing everyone's attention to him, "We'll settle this with a duel."

* * *

Outside in the sandlot beside the building Yusei was now calling home; he and Himuro prepared for a duel.

"Alright Yusei, prepare to lose" Himuro smirked.

"I believe that's my line" Yusei retorted.

That's when the white circular duel runner came rushing down the street and into the

sandlot. _Jack_.

He pulled to a stop and got off examining the scene until his eyes settled on Fujikaze.

He frowned and pointed to the spot in front of him. Fujikaze rolled her eyes and moved from her spot leaning against the fencing.

"Y'know Jackie, instead of ordering me around like a caveman; you could use your words instead. You would find them much more effective on me."

"Get the fuck home. How's that for effective?" Jack glared.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Fujikaze hissed.

"What are you even doing here?"

"I came to see my _friend. _Is that a problem? Can I not have friends now?"

"I never said you couldn't have friends. Just don't go near Yusei; he's Satellite trash."

"Gee Jack, it's a good thing Yusei _isn't _standing right next to us. He definitely couldn't hear you."

"Don't you talk back to me like that!"

"I'll talk back all I want you pompous, vain, son of a bit-" She was cut off by Jack slapping her across the face. Hard. Fujikaze spit blood on the ground and looked back to Jack.

"Leave." She ordered

"Dakotah, I'm sorry. I didn't me-"

"Leave!" Fujikaze ordered with more conviction. Jack frowned and pulled out a card from his deck and held it out to Yusei.

"It's Stardust Dragon. I'll see you at the Fortune Cup."

Yusei took the card and looked at Jack. It was then he did something completely unexpected. He punched Jack in the face; Fujikaze's eyes widened in shock.

"If you're going to hit someone, hit me. Not her. Not ever." Yusei growled. Jack took a step back and rubbed his jaw; he smirked.

"With pleasure." Jack charged Yusei and knocked him down to the ground; Jack placed his foot squarely on Yusei'd chest. The raven haired duelist didn't struggle but instead challenged Jack with a defiant gaze.

"Once a loser, always a loser. You should really learn how to put up a fight." Jack openly mocked Yusei. Yusei grabbed hold of Jack's leg and flipped him over. In a matter of seconds Yusei was straddling Jack punching left and right as hard as he could.

"Stop! Yusei stop, you'll kill him!" Fujikaze screamed pulling Yusei up off of Jack. Yusei looked at her and then to his own hands; the knuckles of his gloves were covered in blood.

"Sorry I-" Jack charged Yusei again, this time knocking him and Fujikaze down.

"Son of bitch!" Jack raged, punching Yusei anywhere the smaller duelist wasn't blocking.

"Jack! No!" Fujikaze preceded to pull Jack-ineffectively- off Yusei. Jack roughly pulled himself from Fujikaze's grasp and looked at Yusei lying on the ground wheezing and trying to catch his breath. Jack spit blood and then kicked Yusei as hard as he could in the side.

"You better learn your fucking place. She's _mine _and nothing you can do is going to change that."

Yusei rolled over groaning in pain and clutching his side. Fujikaze glared as Jack rode away on his runner, she turned her attention to Yusei as he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, leaning heavily into her.

"Are you alright?" Yusei asked. Fujikaze scoffed.

"I should be asking you that." She wiped blood away from his eye "But yeah. I'm fine. You didn't need to go postal on Jack like that."

"I didn't even realize was doing it until you pulled me off him." Yusei frowned.

"I believe that is what a therapist would call pent up aggression. I _should _be mad at you for kicking his ass but I don't want you going all berserk on me," Fujikaze smirked. It was Yuseis turn to finally scoff.

"You _know_I wouldn't do that to you. Has Jack hit you before?"

"No." _Yes._

"Alright." _Liar.  
_

"You really didn't need to do that though." Fujikaze sighed.

"And let Jack think it was okay to just hit you? I don't think so." Fujikaze rolled her eyes and helped Yusei back inside.

The three older men watched the pair go.

"That was... something" Himuro didn't know how else to describe the events that had taken place.

"I get the feeling there are going to be a lot of problems around here with those three," Saiga sighed. There went the neighborhood.

* * *

Fujikaze hadn't gone to the wharf that night to see the duels. She wasn't up for; besides she had needed to check in on the twins. Only to find that one of them was missing and the other wouldn't say where the first had gone. Fujikaze stood in the living room watching the TV. The news report had said the Black Rose Witch had made yet another appearance in the Daimon area.

"Damn it Aki" She sighed and turned the TV off.

"Who's Aki?"

Fujikaze felt her heart skipping a beat in terror; she turned only to find it was Yusei, Rua and his friend Tenpai.

"Jesus Yusei, knock before you walk in next time. You scared the shit outta me." She turned her gaze to Rua and Tenpai; both boys his behind Yusei in fright.

"And where the hell were you two? I was this close" Fujikaze demonstrated by holding her index finger and thumb millimeters apart "To calling the cops!"

"I'm sorry" Rua apologized with a pout that quickly turned into a girn. "But I got to see the Black Rose Witch tonight! It was awesome!"

Fujikaze shook her head at the boys entusiam.

"Look you two, just go get ready for bed. Tenpai I'll give your parents a call tell them you're spending the night."

Both boys grin and raced up the stairs calling 'Thanks.' She turned her gaze to Yusei and saw bruise's beginning to form and turn dark shades of purple. She couldn't help a smirk and thought how Jack might look right about now.

"So, who's Aki?" Yusei asked again.

Fujikaze shrugged "No one you need to worry about. And thanks-by the way- for taking care of the boys."

"No problem. Are you spending the night here or going... home?"

"I kinda have to go home. You mind sticking around and making sure they go to bed? I kinda want to get some sleep..."

"Go ahead. I got this."

Fujikaze smiled "Thanks a lot." She kissed his cheek and was out the door.

* * *

Fujikaze opened the door to the pent house to find Jack pacing in front of the door.

She had actually hit him with it.

"Where were you?" Jack demanded.

"I was at Rua and Ruka's doing my job." Fujikaze scowled.

"Next time call me when you are going to be late."

"I texted you two hours ago saying I would be late."

Jack pulled his phone from his pocket only to find she was telling the truth.

"Well... No more seeing Yusei understand?"

"Why not? He's my friend." Fujikaze tried to walk away only to have Jack's hand find it's way to her neck. The couple glared at each other and Jack's hold tightend ever so slight on the young red-heads neck.

"Because _you are mine_. Have you forgotten how he betrayed you?"

"No. And I haven't forgotten how you treat me like a possession, how you hit me, _how you raped me_!"Fujikaze hissed. Jack pushed her in to the wall, knocking her head hard enough for her to see black spots in her vision.

"What happened between us was and always has been consensual. Besides that, no one would believe you if you tried to say otherwise." Jacks grip tightened even more.

Fujikaze took a gasping breath, "Fuck you."

Jack glared at her for a moment and then they were kissing. Jack moved his hand from her throat to the back of her head pressing them together in a kiss that was almost bruising in it's passion. Jack pulled away breathing heavily and looked at her. Her expression said she was defeated. Jack smirked.

"Upstairs. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

When Fujikaze woke the next morning Jack wasn't beside her and she didn't mind. The first thing Fujikaze did was go to the mirror in the bathroom to examine her neck; the bruise was shaped like Jack's hand and it was an ugly shade of purple slightly yellowing around the edges. It was going to be tough hiding that bruise. Fujikaze shook her head in annoyance and walked to the bathroom to shower. After her shower and a little thinking she managed to come up with a way to hide the bruise; a black long sleeved crew neck shirt and a white scarf, couple with yet another pair of her favorite gray skinny jeans and sandals. Just as she was headed down stairs she heard Jack and Godwins voices drifting up towards her. She wasn't normally one for eavesdropping but this sounded important...  
"You are not seeing the point here Jack." Godwin sounded completely annoyed with the King.  
"Then _get_ to the damn point," The blonde duelist snapped.  
"Fujikaze-san has a role in this. At the moment an unknown role, but it's no coincidence that she knows both you and Yusei Fudo and it's possible that he's a Signer. Not to mention her own adopted sister is the Black Rose Witch."  
"How do you know this? How is it any of your business what her _role _is?"  
"There's a truth I've been hiding."  
"What else is new?"  
Godwin silenced Jack with a glare.  
"It's a truth I've been hiding for seventeen years. I am Fujikaze-san's birth father."  
"What?!" Jack gasped. It was that moment-out of sheer shock-when Fujikaze tried to step down the stairs, she missed her footing and fell down. Jack was immediately at her side trying to help her up.  
"Are you alright?" Jack demanded, concern lacing his voice and expression. Fujikaze found herself thinking where that concern was when he tried to strangle her last night.  
"I'm fine Jackie." A gloved white hand was placed in front of her. She looked up at Godwin.  
"You're my father?"  
He retracted his hand, "You heard?"  
Fujikaze stood and looked at Godwin as calmly as she possible could. "All of it."  
"I am your father," Godwin said with a confirming nod. There were so many questions she wanted to ask and he had all the answers. But she couldn't deal with it. Not right then. So she turned and left.

* * *

Fujikaze paced back and forth in Yusei's garage.  
"Are you sure?" Yusei asked from his position on the couch.  
"The words came right out of his mouth. He told me flat out."  
"Godwins not exactly the most truthful man in the world. He could be lying."  
Fujikaze stopped and looked at Yusei.  
"But what if he's not? Yusei I... I can't be his daughter. I don't want to be; it's not right!"  
Yusei stood and put his hands on Fujikaze's shoulders comfortingly.  
"Relax okay? We'll get Saiga to settle this; he's better at hacking then I am and he can get into the city mainframe and check things out." Yusei suggested. Fujikaze just nodded.

* * *

"What's your full name?" Saiga asked. He was already in the mainframe looking for birth records from all the hospitals in the city.  
"Dakotah Yuuna Fujikaze." Saiga typed away.  
"So what I do is type your name in and it should be bringing up your records any second." Saiga explained as he went thru the steps. Something popped up on the screen and it began to beep.  
"That doesn't sound good." Fujikaze frowned.  
"It's not" Saiga assured "Your records are sealed. That's weird."  
"Can you access them?" Yusei asked looking over Saiga's shoulder.  
"I can but it's going to take some time. I have to get deeper into the mainframe and without alerting the Security Maintenance Bureau."  
"How long?" Fujikaze asked her leg bouncing up and down with nervous energy.  
"A couple hours at least. Maybe longer."  
"Can I help?" Yusei asked.  
"No I got this. Why don't you two go and have some fun. Do something teenagers do." Fujikaze and Yusei shared a look.

* * *

The pair stood in downtown Neo Domino.  
"What the frig to teenagers do?" Fujikaze half muttered.  
"Movie?"  
"If I want to sit in a dark room and be bored for two hours I'll go back to Saiga's."  
"Rent a movie?"  
"Sounds like too much work."  
"Arcade?"  
"Meh" Fujikaze shrugged.  
Yusei shook his head, "You are a very boring girl."  
"I'm not boring. I'm a nerd, there's a difference."  
"And what kind of nerd doesn't want to go to the arcade?"  
"What kind of supposed man wants to take a girl to the arcade?" Fujikaze retorted. They glared at each other for a moment.  
"So... where to then?"

"I think I've got an idea"

"The museum? What kind of teenagers go to the museum?" Yusei asked incredulously.

"The kind with intellect."

"I suppose I should take that as a complement."

"I was talking about myself" Fujikaze smirked up at Yusei who in turn frowned at her remark. As they moved through the museum Fujikaze noticed all the dirty looks she and Yusei were receiving due to his marker; though he seemed oblivious to it.  
"Hey, come with me." She tugged on his wrist pulling him away from a sculpture.  
"Where too?"  
"Somewhere cool."

* * *

_A young Fujikaze stood outside Martha's orphanage with a young Yusei. She was thirteen and he was fourteen.  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Yusei asked quite seriously.  
"R-really?" Fujikaze asked taken aback. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't ever thought of Yusei in a romantic way.  
"Yeah, really." Yusei nodded allowing himself a smile.  
"Well... Okay. Sure, why not right?" Fujikaze smiled right back. The pair headed back inside and to their own separate rooms. Upon entering his Yusei was knocked to the ground. Jack had been listening from the open window._

_"You jerk! You know I liked her!"_

_"What are you talking about?!" Yusei cried trying to fend off the older, bigger, stronger, blond._

_"Dakotah! You asked her to be your girlfriend; I was going to ask her that!"_

_"Well I got to her first!" Yusei yelled pushing Jack off. The young blond stood up, glared and ran off._

* * *

"What is this place?" Yusei asked looking around.

"The ancient Egypt exhibit. It's always empty, no one comes here much anymore. People forget about it."

"You really are a nerd." Yusei smirked at her.

"Yeah, I know" She shrugged.

* * *

_Fourteen year old Dakotah Fujikaze stood outside of Team Satisfaction's base leaning against the wall, waiting. Sixteen year old Jack Atlus was leaning in close beside her, one arm against the wall next to her, his other hand in his pocket, trying to look cool._

_"Come on." Jack smirked._

_"No. I'm not gonna break up with Yusei." She frowned._

_"He's always cheating on you. I would never do that to you. Dakotah I... I love you."_

_"What?"_

_"I really, really do." Jack leaned in and kissed her, she pushed him away wide-eyed._

_"What the hell?" She hissed. Jack leaned in and forced another sloppy kiss on her. She tried to push at him, but Jack caught her flailing wrists and pinned her against the wall. Seeing no other option, Fujikaze brought her knee up; Jack backed off groaning._

_"Stay away from me you pervert!" She snapped and took off._

* * *

"These are the millennium items." Fujikaze said pulling Yusei up to a display case.

"It says they're only replicas."

Fujikaze rolled her eyes "Close enough."  
"So then these are like what the ancients used when Duel Monsters was..."

"Yup."

"So shadow games were actually real" Yusei leaned over the case for a closer look.

"Oh yeah. Shadow games were absolutely hardcore; completely badass."

Yusei gave Fujikaze an apprising look, "You are so dark."

Fujikaze just grinned and nodded.

* * *

_"Come with me" seventeen year old Jack insisted, following fifteen year old Fujikaze inside the orphanage._

_"Why?" She sighed rolling her eyes._

_"Yusei wants to talk to you and he asked me to make sure you get there safe."_

_"Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Security is still looking for you."_

_Fujikaze paused "Good point. Fine, let's go."_

_Jack smirked and followed her out the door. They headed for the old train station platform that Yusei was currently calling home._

_"Hey, come here for a second!" Jack called. The pair were downtown, taking back streets and side roads._

_"What?" Fujikaze called back, turning to see Jack enter an alley._

_"I think it's a cat, it looks hurt." Fujikaze walked over, worry in her expression._

_"Where is it?" She demanded. Jack slammed her in to the wall hard; black spots began to fill her vision and she felt a wave of sickness rush over her. Jack produced a canister from his jacket and sprayed the contents into Fujikaze's face._

_"What the...?" She fell against Jack out cold. He sat her down against the wall._

_"I'll be back," He kissed her forehead and was off to find Yusei._

* * *

Fujikaze laid on Yusei's couch trying to keep the same thoughts she'd been having since this morning plague her mind. It was almost seven in the evening.

"Do you want to order some take out?" Yusei called from his kitchen, realizing he had little more than bread and ramen cups.

"Sure, get some pizza or whatever," She called weakly, she held an arm over her eyes, the other hung limply. She felt emotionally exhausted was beginning to wonder how much more she could take. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Yusei called.

"Obviously. I'm laying down and if you think I'm going to get up for anything other than food, you are sadly mistaken."

Yusei rolled his eyes and opened the door. It was Saiga holding a stack of papers.

"Is she...?" Yusei asked quietly. Saiga nodded a yes and held out the papers for Yusei.

"There's more. I found her mother, she seems to have quite a few siblings." Saiga spoke quietly as well.

"Look, let's not tell her anything right now. She's got enough to deal with... we've _all _got enough to deal with."

"What should I do with these?" Saiga flapped the papers.

"Hide them."

Saiga sighed, these teenagers were more complicated then he wanted to deal with. "Alright Yusei, later."

"Bye Saiga."

"Saiga?" Fujikaze asked as Yusei closed the door.

"Yup."

"Well?" She prompted, sitting up.

"What did I tell you? Godwins a liar."

Fujikaze breathed a sigh of relief "Thank God." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You don't have to go you know." Yusei moved to block her way to the door. The pair made eye contact and soon they were kissing; Fujikaze managed to pull away.

"No, no. I should really go home, friends don't do this." Yusei grabbed hold of her wrists and they made eye contact once more.

"Ah, fuck it." She sighed and kissed Yusei again.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Fujikaze looked at the phone in her hand and sighed as it rang yet again. She sat on the park bench, while downtown the Fortune Cup began.

"Aren't ya gonna get that lady?" The little girl beside Fujikaze on the bench asked. She sighed and watched the kids duel.

"No. It's just my boyfriend."

"Ew. That's gross."

Fujikaze chuckled, "No. Not gross; he's a nice guy and he's really cute."

"Then why don't you want to talk to him?"

"Because I am very mad at him right now."

"Did he do something bad?"

"Kinda. I did something bad too."

"Maybe if you just say you're sorry, it'll be okay?"

Fujikaze smiled, "I wish it were that easy. But it's not always like that," Fujikaze sighed and looked at the little girl, "Anyone ever tell you you're too smart for your own good?"

The little girl smiled "My mommy says it all the time!"

"Your mommy is completely right."

* * *

Fujikaze made it to the Kaiba dome around the time the second half of the tournament was starting. Yusei was dueling. Fujikaze rode the elevator up to the observation tower. The guards let her thru no problem. She entered the room to find Jack sitting on the couch watching the duel quite intently.

"Hey." She called out, Jack turned to look at her, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

"Hey. How come you didn't pick up when I called?"

"My phone was dead. Sorry." she walked over to the couch, dropped her bag and laid down on the couch, placing her head in Jacks lap. With one hand Jack brushed back her hair while his other arm went around the head of the couch.

"I'm tired" Fujiakze yawned.

"Did you go to the dojo?"

"Yeah. Fuhaku really had me working today. Did I miss any good duels?"

"Izayoi's... or should I be saying your sister?"

"Jack..."

"Care to explain?"

It was a long story which she did reiterate to Jack. She had been adopted as a baby by the Izayois for Senator Izayoi's-Mayor then- political career before sixteen year old Aki was born. It looked good if he was a family man. A few months after the adoption Setsuko Izayoi was pregnant. At age five Fujikaze had been taken and wound up in Satellite; a year later Aki was lost to them. She hadn't known enough to tell Martha who her parents were and transportation to the City from Satellite was illegal anyway. She was only six anyway when Martha found her. Six because she had spent her first year in Satellite barely making it by. When Jack brought her to the City, Godwin had taken it upon himself to reunite the family. Her "parents" had tried to force their rules on her and make her move in with them. Jack wasn't going to have any of that and so Godwin convinced the Izayois to let her live with Jack. Fujikaze didn't like them. They had welcomed her with open arms as Aki's replacement; she was smart, pretty, almost the same age, _normal_. She was the perfect replacement for publicities sake. Unlike them Fujikaze actually cared about Aki. Tried to. Aki wouldn't let her.

"So did she win?" Fujikaze asked.

"Yeah."

Things hadn't been right between the couple lately. Jack didn't know for sure what Fujikaze had done all he knew is that she was compensating for something. Fujikaze thought he knew exactly she was being so nice to him lately. Though ever since Jack had seen the hand print he'd left on her neck, he'd been distant. To the point of barely talking to her.

"I have a question for you." Jack's voice was low, his accent deep.

"What's that?" Fujikaze asked, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of Jack stroking her hair back.

"Will you marry me?"

Fujikaze's eyes snapped open and she propped herself up on her elbows to look him in the eye.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" Jack repeated

"I...y-yeah."

Jack smiled faintly and kissed her, "I was hoping you would say yes." He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small black velvet box. He opened it and revealed a thin silver band with a large diamond as a focal point, surrounded by smaller rubies.

"Jack... it's beautiful."

He placed the ring on her finger. "I knew you would like it."

* * *

That night Fujikaze went to check on the twins. She found Yusei there along with Bommer the duelest from South America. His opponet for tomorrow.

"What're you two doing here?" she asked walking out on to the patio. Both men looked at her, then to each other.

"Good night." Bommer said to Yusei and left, Fujikaze looked over her shoulder watching Bommer go.

"Well?" She demanded waiting for an explanation, watching the man leave the apartment.

"Rua went missing this afternoon."

Fujikaze shot Yusei a glare, "And you didn't think to call me? The twins are my responsibility Yusei!"

"It turned out alright in the end. He was in Bommers shipping crate trying to get a look at his D-Wheel to help me."

"That boy gets stupider by the day I swear" Fujikaze sighed face-palming.

"What's that ring? I've never seen it before."

Fujikaze cradled her hand to her chest "Um... well, Jack proposed and I said yes."

Yusei betrayed no emotion as he said "Congratulations." He walked away and Fujikaze watched him go.

"Seriously? That's it? No:_ don't marry Jack?_ Or _I love you? _Or something like that?!" She yelled.

"What do you want from me?" Yusei looked at her over his shoulder, glaring slightly.

"I want an apology for what you did. I want you to realize what I've been thru because of you. I want this to be your ring and not Jack's!" Yusei turned back to Fujikaze and pulled her in for a rough, passionate kiss; she pushed him away.

"Don't! Don't touch me!"

Yusei grabbed her flailing wrists and pulled her in close.

"You want me to be sorry? I _am _sorry. I'm more sorry then you'll ever understand. You want me to realize what you've been through? Then tell me! Talk to me, I will listen! I can't buy you a ring, but I will marry you if you say yes!"  
Fujikaze pressed her forehead to Yusei's shoulder.

"Stop. Just... Just stop, please. Go away and leave me alone." Fujikaze sighed. Yusei reluctantly let go and walked away, but not without one long last look at her.

* * *

During Jack and Yusei's duel, Fujikaze had been in the observation tower with Godwin, Mikage, and Jeager. It was when they disappeared from the feild in a red flash of light, when that... Dragon apporoached that Fujikaze understood what Godwin meant when he said she had a role in... whatever _this _would become. She felt it. A white hot pain in her arm, it glowled brightly for all to see in the shape of a large dragon. It encumbered her entire arm and part of her chest. It was the Crimson Dragon-Fujikaze would soon find out- coiling up her entire left arm. Fujikaze fell to the ground, trying to breath thru her pain, but soon she was engulfed in a vision. Of the Satellites destruction. When Fujikaze opened her eyes, Godwin was holding her upright.

"Are you alright?" She pushed him away.

"You are _not _my father." She stood and turned to walk away, but the cries of the crowd enticed her to look back. Jack had crashed.

"No." She whispered, and before she knew it, she was running. Running to the feild, knocking away everyone and every guard that tried to get in her way. When she reached the feild, she collapsed to her knees beside Jack.

He looked to her, "Stay. Stay with me." His eyes closed and he fell face down to the ground. Fujikaze turned him on to his back and pulled his head in to her lap.

"Jackie, wake up. Please wake up." she begged holding him close.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Yusei.

"I'm sorry," he spoke honestly. For the first time in twelve years... Fujikaze cried.


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss you can't come with, you are not his next of kin." The EMT spoke calmly.

"He doesn't have any next of kin! I'm all he's got damnit! I'm his fiancee so let me on!" Fujikaze screamed angrily, attempting to climb on to the ambulance, Yusei grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out.

"Let me go!" She cried.

"He will be fine miss. I promise you can see him in a few days."

"That's not soon enough!" Fujikaze cried clawing at Yusei's arms. The EMT pulled the doors closed and the ambulance drove off. Yusei let her go and she turned to him, glaring.

"You bastard! I hate you!" She pushed him away.

"Dakotah, please relax; just... just..." Fuijkaze followed his line of sight. A stampede of reporters coming their way.

"Oh shit." Fujikaze deadpanned.

"We should run." Yusei suggessted grabbing Fujikazes wrist and pulling her along.

* * *

"I'm going to the hospital" Fujikaze frowned at Yusei.

"Look, just stay here for now alright? It's safer for all of us to just lie low."

Fujikaze shook her head, "I have to see him."

Yusei saw the determination within her eyes and sighed, "Alright. Just be careful and come back here. I don't like the idea of Godwin getting his hands on you, now that you..." He was referring to the now visable for all to see mark that went up her arm and disappered underneath her shirt, ending on her chest.

"I don't like the idea of that either." She promised.

* * *

At the hospital Fujikaze was met in front of Jacks room with Mikage.

"Is he...?" Fujikaze bit her lip nervously. Mikage nodded her assurance.

"The anstesia should be wearing off soon."

Fujikaze nodded and entered the room quietly, closing the door behind her. She walked over to Jacks bedside and sat down next to him. She stroked her hand down the side of his face and sighed.

"Jackie..." She laid down, curling around him and gently placing her arm around his waist. She closed her eyes and breathed evenly.

Fujikaze was woken by Jack's shifting and grunting.

"Ah, ow."

Fujikaze jerked up and looked at Jack, "Are you alright?"

"Your arm is on my bad arm." He huffed, Fujikaze quickly retracted her arm from his.

"Are you..." She searched his face with concern. He was covered in bandages, his arm was in a sling.

"Of course I'm fine!" He snapped. She watched him with worry in her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that; If I say I'm fine, I'm fine." He glared momentarily, but saw how her eyes were watery and turning red with tears that threatend to spill.

"I'm sorry. Were you here this whole time?"

"Ah" Fujikaze wiped her arm across her eyes; her eye make-up smearing something aweful. "No. The EMTs wouldn't let me come and then I was getting pissy with Yusei and these, like, reporters or something tried to chase us down so Yusei took me with him to his friends place and we're lieing low there. But I _had _t_o _come and see you."

Jack looked out the window, "You're staying with Yusei?"

"Only because neither of us want Godwin to find a way to get a hold of this." Fujikaze lifted up her arm and Jack looked at the now permanent mark on her arm.

"So you _are_ a Signer."

"A Signer?... I don't want to be."

"Neither do I. But we are."

The couple sat in silence for a time until Fujikaze couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack... there's something I need to tell you." She began quietly.

"What?" He sighed. Fujikaze had to force herself to look him in the eyes as she spoke.

"Since Yusei has come to the city he and I... have hooked up twice."

Jack stared back at her, "Twice?"

"Only, I swear. It was a mistake and I am so sorry."

Jack glared, "How could you?"

Fujikaze felt something in the back of her mind snap. "How could I? How could you?! You've been fucking three different women since we've come to the City and what have a I said or done about it? Nothing!"

They glared at each other, "That doesn't make it okay" Jack insisted.

"Oh okay. So you can fuck whoever you want and it doesn't make a difference. But I have sex with _one _guy on two different occasions and _I'm _the bad guy?"

"You don't see the point," Jack began.

"No. I do see the point. It's a double fucking standard and that's bullshit!"

Jack sighed and looked away, "Just leave. I don't want to fucking look at you right now."

Fujikaze stood up and gave Jack a long look. "Fine" she finally said; she took the ring off her finger and dropped it on Jack's chest. "We're over." In a matter of twenty-four hours Fujikaze and Jack had gone from being happily engaged to angrily broken-up. She turned to leave and that threat must've sparked something in Jack because he reached out and gripped her wrist tightly. Too tight.

"Jack..."

"Don't. Please don't say that. I care about you so much; it's like I can't breath sometimes. The thought of losing you does that to me."

Fujikaze looked back at him and he pleded "Don't go."

Fujikaze wanted to stay. She loved him. But she knew that if she stayed the vicious cycle would continue. But if she left... she didn't know if she could bear the pain. She leaned down and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I love you." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Goodbye." She stepped away.

"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?" Jack demanded. Fujikaze turned and left the room.

"You can't leave! Goddamnit _Dakotah _you can't just leave me!" Jack yelled after her. She closed the door behind her and Jack stared sullenly.

"You can't just leave me. I won't let you."

* * *

The next evening as the sun was setting, Fujikaze paced Saiga's computer room while Yusei conducted some research.

"I did it Yusei. I broke up with Jack."

Yusei stalled in his work and looked at Fujikaze "Really?"

She nodded, "Really. I finally ended it. I gave back the ring and said goodbye."

Yusei stood and took hold of her shoulders.

"I want to say you did the right thing, but I know how difficult this was for you."

Fujikaze pulled Yusei in and kissed him.

"Thank you." She breathed breaking her contact with his lips; she hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you really Yusei. You've helped me more then you think."

Yusei held on to her tightly, "You're welcome." He pulled away from the hug and they looked at each other. Yusei placed his hand on her cheek "Dakotah I-"

He was cut off by the sound of sirens outside. The room lit up with red and blue flashing lights.

_"Yusei Fudo. Come out and bring the directors daughter with you."_

Fujikaze walked to the window and smirked at what she saw. Tetsu Ushio.

"Dakotah?" She turned back to Yusei, still smirking.

"Let's go"

The sun was setting in the background as Yusei and Fujikaze exited the building, leaveing Yanagi and Himuro in charge of the twins. Ushio definitly remembered her.

"You! How do you not have your criminal markers anymore?"

Fujikaze shrugged, "Those are the wonders of laser surgery I suppose."

Ushio gripped her shoulder, smirking. "You know what? I've been waiting a long time to do this. Fujikaze, you're under arrest for absconding and aiding and albeiting." Ushio turned her around and took out his handcuffs.

"Are you sure you want to arrest the directors daughter?" Yusei asked, Ushio paused.

"Wait she's..." Ushio trailed off, Yusei nodded. Ushio growled and pushed Fujikaze into the back of a squad car.

"Wait, Yusei. I thought you said I wasn't his daughter?" She called. Ushio slammed the door closed and leaned in the open window to look at the cars driver.

"Take her to Godwins estate like he asked."

"What? No. I don't want to go there! Yusei, do something!" He didn't even spare her a glance as the car drove away.

"That... That son of a bitch!" Fujikaze screeched.

* * *

"Stay here Fujikaze-san. Director Godwin will be back shortly." The maid promised. She left and locked the door behind her. Fujikaze waited up all night and through the morning. She had heavy bags under her eyes; she hadn't slept well in a very long time. The door opened sometime in the early morning, Fujikaze sat on the edge of the bed staring straight ahead.

"You're up early" Godwin noted.

"I never went to sleep" Fujikaze glared as the elder man approached her.

"Fujikaze-san, I realize you don't like me but you have to put that aside. Bigger things are happening."

"I want to go where Yusei is." She snapped suddenly.

"He's in Satellite."

"I want to go now." She hissed.

Godwin sighed, "Fujikaze-san, you realize you are asking a hard task of me."

"But not impossible." She frowned.

Godwin sighed, "No. Not impossible."

"Good. I want to go as soon as possible."

Godwin nodded. "You left Jack." It was more statement then question.

"Yeah." She nodded warily.

"Good. A father never wants a man to lay his hands on his daughter; it's about time you left him."

Fujikazes jaw dropped, "You are _no _father of mine!" She yelled. Godwin stopped in the doorway. "A father wouldn't have given up his daughter, wouldn't have let her live in a place like Satellite, wouldn't have let her be abused!" Fujikaze raged.

"A helicopter should be ready to take you within the hour" Godwin closed the door behind him.

* * *

Fujikaze jumped out of the helicopter and quickly walked away from it, surveying the surrounding area. B.A.D. She hadn't seen this place in two years. She adjusted the strap of her over the shoulder bag so that it rested more comfortably against her hip. She watched as the helicopter took off and headed back towards the city. There was only one place she'd end up seeing Yusei. It seemed like far too much work to search the Island for the raven-haired duelist. So instead she headed for the one place in Satellite she knew she would always be welcome.

* * *

She knocked on the front door. It was opened by a group of young kids she didn't recognize. She knelt down and smiled.

"Hi. Is Martha here?" The kids turned away yelling Martha's name.

"What have I told you all about yelling in the house!" An older women yelled walking into the hallway. She had long black braids and a kind face. Fujikaze caught her eye quickly.

"I'll be damned." Martha whispered.

Fujikaze stood up and smiled. "Hi Martha."

Martha walked over and enveloped the young ginger in a warm embrace. "It's so good to see you sweetie. It's been way too long."

"I know" Fujikaze agreed. Martha pulled away smiling, then she frowned and smacked her upside the head hard.

"Aggh!" Fujikaze cried holding her head.

"Two years and no phone call? I was worried sick about you!"

"I know, I'm sorry, really I am."

Martha sighed, "Come in. We have a lot to talk about."


	8. Chapter 8

It was late when Fujikaze walked out of her childhood room. Martha and Dr. Schmitt were up at the sound of pounding on the door as well.

"Martha?" Fujikaze asked.

"Stay here. I'll go." Martha descended the stairs; the sound of someone calling her name could be heard. Fujikaze yawned and scratched her head, she was in her pj's (white cotton short shorts, and a black ribbed tank top). Her long hair hung down her back in a wave of tangles and cowlicks due to her tossing and turning. She never slept well anymore-too much thinking. She pushed her glasses up her nose and leaned against the railing.

"Schmitt! Get down here!" Martha cried, said man ran down the stairs. Fujikaze watched as Martha, Schmitt, and a man with a Duel Runner helmet on carried a body between them.

"Yusei!" She all but screamed. There was a large piece of metal sticking out from his abdomen.

"Dakotah! Open up the infirmary and set things up for surgery." Martha ordered. Fujikaze did so quickly, watching as Martha and Dr. Schmitt carried in the dark haired man. They sat him on a gurney and moved to sterilize themselves and their tools.

"Dakotah, take his shirt off and _be careful_!" Fujikaze walked up to the passed out Yusei and gripped the edges of his shirt. A loud ripping sound filled the room as she tore open the shirt to his chest. Just as she was about to turn away, he opened his eyes, focusing his gaze on her.

"You... trying to seduce me Fujikaze?" He smirked. She leaned over him and cupped his cheek.

"Just stay with me, okay Yusei. Make it thru this, please." her eyes began to water.

"What're you talking about" His voice began to fade, "I'm fine." His eyes closed and his head fell to the side.

"Yusei? Yusei wake up please! Don't die on me. Don't die!" Martha pushed Fujikaze aside and looked at her gravely.

"Go downstairs and wait there." Martha ordered. Fujikaze stood there and stared at Yusei for the longest time. Martha looked back at her, "Now!" She snapped. Fujikaze left slowly, closing the door behind her. She walked down the stairs eyes downcast deep in thought.

"Dakotah?" she looked up in confusion. At the bottom on the stairs stood someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Crow?" said man smiled.

"Hey."

She walked down the rest of the stairs and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to see you." She mummbled in to his chest. Crow reluctantly hugged her back, they had never been close. Hell Crow was sure that somewhere deep down Fujikaze hated him and had only ever put up with him because of Yusei and Jack.

"It's good to see you too." He pulled her closely against him, resting his cheek on her head and closing his eyes.

"How?" She asked quietly, not letting go.

"How?" He asked confused, eyes still closed.

"How did Yusei get hurt?"

Crow felt her body begin to tremble and held her more tightly. "It was Kiryu. He's a whatever. Dark something or other."

"But I thought Kiryu..."

"So did we."

Neither of them expected it when Fujikaze began to sob. Crow pulled her down and they sat side by side on the floor beside the stairs.

"Yusei is going to be fine" He soothed patting her back.

"But what if he's not?" Fujikaze had to keep herself from screaming; At the moment she walked the very thin line that was her sanity. If something happened to Yusei, if he didn't make it... she didn't know what she would do.

"He _will _be." Crow assured, he pushed her back and looked at her in confusion.

"What?" She asked quietly_._

"What the hell happened to your face?"

Fujikaze managed to sputter out a weak laugh, "Your's isn't a basket a roses either bird brain."

Crow rolled his eyes, "No. What I meant is that you used to have three criminal markers. I see none."

"Director Godwin. He had them surgically removed. Apparently it would be bad for the Kings reputation if he had ever been seen with a girl who had criminal markers."

Crow shook his head, "Jack always was an idiot. And even bigger a one for agreeing to let Godwin do that to you."

Fujikaze nodded her agreement and sat back against the wall. Crow put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in close, for what would become a long wait.

* * *

The morning brought with it good news. Yusei was okay. Fujikaze and Crow had stayed awake all night waiting for just this. Martha came down while it had still been dark out.

"Yusei?" Fujikaze demanded looking to her foster mother.

"Is fine. He's asleep right now, but he's just fine."

"Can I wait in there?"

Martha smiled; she understood young love. It wasn't long ago she had felt the same, "Go ahead."

Fujikaze raced up the stairs, Crow smiled after her.

"Two years later and she's still running after him."

Martha 'hmm'ed with a smile, "That's called love Crow. Hopefully, one day, you'll be lucky enough to experience it."

* * *

When Yusei opened his eyes, he immediatly closed them against the brightness. He was disoriented to say the least.

_Where am I? What happened?_

It took a few moments before it all came rushing back.

_Kiryu. I almost died; someone saved me?_

Yusei opened his eyes in a squint and looked around.

"Martha...?"

"So you're finally awake huh?" She stood in the corner of the room, peeling an apple and cutting it into slices. Yusei's lip quirked into a bit of a smirk. _Why was it that every time someone gets hurt and almost dies, everyone thinks they need apples to make them better? _

He attempted to sit up and laid back down on the bed groaning. _Why did it hurt to move so much?_

"Take it easy. The metal was in deep but it didn't hit anything vital."

Yusei nodded and sat there, staring at the ceiling; concentrating on his breathing.

"You're unusually quiet" Martha noted turning to Yusei, a plate of apple slices in her hands. Yusei looked out the window.

"It's Kiryu. He's back. He still thinks that I betrayed him and..."

She stood beside the bed, looking down at Yusei inquisitively. "That's not all?"

"His Earthbound God card... I've never seen anything like it. I don't know how to face it." What was it about Martha that just made him tell her everything that was on his mind? _Oh right-a mother knows when her children are hiding something._

"Yusei, obviously something big is going on and I'm not going to pretend that I have the answers; cause I don't. But I do have advice."

Yusei looked at her, smirking in a way that made Martha grin.

"Don't give me that smartass expression; I'm being serious. There comes a time in a mans life where he has to do just one thing that's reckless and that time has come for you. Don't let him frighten you. I can see your scared; but you are stronger then that."

"I get what you're saying" Yusei sighed, "But... I don't know if I can."

Martha smiled and sat the plate in Yusei's lap as he sat up. "Yes you can. If not for yourself, for the people you care about. For _her._" Yusei looked to Martha and nodded.

"Good" She smiled, "Now before you do anything, you need to rest up and heal. Understand? You get out of that bed and I'll beat your ass." Yusei smiled faintly. The door opened and Yusei craned his neck to get a look at the new entry.

"Ah, Dakotah. Feeling better?" _When had she gotten here?_

"Yeah. A lot better. I really needed that shower." She sighed running the towel back and forth across her head, "And thanks for washing my clothes too." She wore a black off the shoulder sweater like shirt, denim skinny jeans and trojan sandles.

"Of course sweetheart. Yusei needs his bandages changed, do you mind? I need to get started on making lunch for the children."

"No problem. I got this." Martha left and Yusei watched as Fujikaze silently gathered supplies from the medical cabenet. Bandages, guaze, cotton balls, and peroxide. She pulled over a metal rolling tray and spread everything out on it. She sat on a stool and began readying everything.

"So I did see you last night then." Yusei stated.

"Yup."

"How did you get here?"

Fujikaze smriked as she opened the new package of bandages. "I made Godwin send me."

Yusei scoffed, "Of course you did."

Fujikaze shrugged. "You better eat that apple before it goes bad. Martha'll be pissed if she finds out you wasted fresh fruit."

Yusei rolled his eyes and placed the plate on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Roll on your side." Fujikaze ordered pulling theblanket back from him. He grunted and did as she said. Fujikaze unwound the guaze and peeled away the cotten bandage held in place by medical tape. It was brown with old blood, the cut was stitched and shiny with pus and blood.

"Ew. That doesn't look too good; after I finish with this you're gonna have to choke down one of those horse size anti-biotics just so ya know."

"Wonderful." Yusei inhaled sharply when Fujikaze swabbed the wound with peroxide.

"Sorry, should I have warned you?"

"Yeah. You should have."

Fujikaze just chuckled a bit. When she was thru applying the new bandages she attempted to leave, but Yusei caught her wrist and stopped her.

"Why did you come to the Satellite?"

"To do this." Fujikaze smiled sweetly, she slapped Yusei across the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For letting Security take me to Godwins place."

"Sorry about that."

"... He won't let it go." Fujikaze sat back down with a sigh.

"Won't let what go?"

"He keeps saying I'm his daughter."

"He's lying." He assured her holding her wrist still. _I'm lying._

Fujikaze attempted to leave again, but Yusei held fast.

"There's something we need to talk about."

"And what's that?" She frowned.

"You and me now that..."

"I broke up with Jack barely three days ago. I don't want you that way Yusei... not just yet."

"I want to say I'm sorry for having done what I did. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I thought Jack was the right choice for you, that he could take care of you better then me; I suppose I was wrong."

"Yeah, you really kinda were."

Yusei sighed and nodded "Go get Doctor Schmitt so I can take that horse pill please."

"Sure." Fujikaze smiled and headed for the door. She stopped suddenly and turned back to Yusei, "I want... To say apology accepted it's just..." She shook her head and left. Yusei frowned and looked up at the ceiling. He let the breath he'd been holding in come out in a growl.

"God damnit Fujikaze."

* * *

Back in the city, three days after Fujikaze had left, three days after Jack had been taken from the hospital, he was out on the streets looking for his girl. She was in none of the places she usually went to, and that made Jack feel uneasy. She wasn't at the museum, nor the art museum. She hadn't contacted any of her friends since her summer vacation had started; she had told them she needed time to sort some things out. She hadn't been to the gas station the regularly disregarded her age and sold her cigarettes. And she wasn't at the pool house that ignored her age when she wanted alcohol too.

_God damnit Dakotah. Just be where your supposed to be so that we can fix this._

It was then Jack saw the lights. The bright purple lights in the sky. The same ones he had seen that night when Yusei had dueled Kiryu. Jack made his way to the building.


End file.
